A modern organization typically maintains a data storage system to store and deliver sensitive information concerning various significant business aspects of the organization. Sensitive information may include data on customers (or patients), contracts, deliveries, supplies, employees, manufacturing, or the like. In addition, sensitive information may include intellectual property (IP) of an organization such as software code developed by employees of the organization, documents describing inventions conceived by employees of the organization, etc. In today's global marketplace environment, employees often change their place of employment and may end up moving to a competitor of their former employer. If a new employee possesses knowledge of IP of his or her former employer, this may become a matter of concern for both the former employer and the present employer. For example, if the two competitors are software companies, the former employer has the risk of losing software code developed by a former employee, and the current employer has the risk of being unknowingly liable for IP infringement if the new employee uses the software code developed at the former employer.
Existing security techniques fail to provide efficient solutions that can protect organizations in the situations described above.